This invention relates to hydraulic assistance devices for use in steering systems and, more particularly, to such steering systems which include a hydraulic cylinder assembly, a first member and a second member movable relative to the first member, and hydraulic assistance devices for providing hydraulic assistance to the hydraulic cylinder assembly in response to movement of the first member relative to the second member.
Attention is direct to U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,951, Lemon, issued Nov. 12, 1935, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,491, Cassaday et al. issued Apr. 4, 1960, which disclose steering systems with hydraulic assistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920, Hall et al. issued Feb. 15, 1983, is hereinafter incorporated herein by reference.